megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Sumire Yoshizawa
Kasumi Yoshizawa, or Sumire Yoshizawa, is a playable character from Persona 5 Royal. She is a student at Shujin Academy who lives a double life as a Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Appearances *''Persona 5 Royal: Playable Character; Faith Confidant Design Sumire as Kasumi has red long hair tied into a ponytail, with a red ribbon tied into a bow, a beauty mark next to her left eye and red eyes. She wears a Shujin Academy winter uniform with black pantyhose and red loafers. Her summer school uniform is modified. She wears a white dress shirt under a beige button-down with vertical lines, white socks with blue lining and orange loafers. In winter, Kasumi wears a red overcoat over her usual school uniform, black pantyhose and a pair of high-heeled Mary Jane shoes. Her summer casual outfit consists of a celeste blouse with black polka dots, white shorts and blue and brown sandals. As a Phantom Thief, "Kasumi" wears a black mask with silver highlights and has a black ribbon tied to her ponytail. Her main outfit consists of a strapless black leotard, a chain belt with two silver roses motifs and the scabbard for her rapier attached to it, a black choker and red gloves. Her black bolero jacket has gold buttons, ruffled sleeves and three floor-length coattails. She wears thigh-length hose and stiletto-heels that resemble ballet shoes on the top. Sumire's true form without cognitive manipulation looks the same as her fake form, although she wears glasses and her hair drops down, and her winter outfit consists of the winter uniform, this time worn underneath a charcoal gray trench coat, a scarlet pair of gloves and a matching scarf. The real Kasumi has brown hair and a beauty mark next to her left eye, which makes Sumire identifiable even if she dresses in Kasumi's attire. Personality Kasumi is a cheerful, elegant and friendly person with a seemingly perfect life, as she received a Shujin scholarship. She also appears to be quite clumsy and careless, as she is shown outright missing the mark at the batting cages even if her reflexes are usually excellent, and she lets her phone's battery run out while texting the protagonist. Despite the fact that she can cook, she is unpredictable and somewhat clumsy at it, since she isn't sure about the ingredients, and she often uses stamina replenishing food due to her gymnast tendencies. She also eats a lot and she has a large lunch box to prove this. While she expresses admiration towards the protagonist and his friends, she rejects the Phantom Thieves' existence. She believes that people should learn how to solve their own problems instead of relying on others. This stems from her personal issues, having been helped throughout her life. In reality, "Kasumi" is incredibly stressed out by the need of success, as Shujin can revoke her scholarship as soon as she gets anything below a top score. She's also alienated by her schoolmates because her high achievements make her receive special treatment from teachers, earning jealousy and envy from her schoolmates. This impairs her ability to perform and presumably led to her head teacher threatening revocation. Sumire is shown to be a lot more reserved and introverted than Kasumi, since she suffered from an inferiority complex towards her near-perfect sister. It's heavily implied that the jealousy became severe depression, which caused her suicide attempt that resulted in her sister's death. She gained severe survivor's guilt as a result, even going as far as requesting Takuto to transform her into her older sister. Sumire also becomes easily flustered in pressuring situations, such as during the romance option in her Confidant, during which she stutters and freezes when the protagonist leans in to kiss her. The real Kasumi is largely implied to have the same personality as the fake one, aside that she is much more bold and confident and is fully consistent in her performances and cheerfulness, said to be consistently at top score during gymnastic competitions and would do her best to cheer up her sister or protect her from harm. She is also much more nimble and has better memory than Sumire, even when compared to the fake Kasumi. Profile The Yoshizawa twins, Kasumi and Sumire, lived alongside their overprotective father. Both sisters were on good terms with each other and had the same gymnast teacher. Kasumi was a quick learner, but Sumire had trouble remembering most of her moves until she ate a cup of ice cream. While Sumire is no means a bad gymnast, due to Kasumi's sleeker build, better memory and higher agility, Kasumi outperforms her in virtually every way, gaining the top performance most of the time. The jealousy against her older sister resulted in Sumire attempting to commit suicide by throwing herself into oncoming traffic a month prior to the protagonist's arrival at Cafe Leblanc. Sumire only survived because Kasumi sacrificed herself, resulting in Sumire falling into crippling depression courtesy of survivor's guilt. By recommendation of her parents, Sumire consulted the therapist Takuto Maruki to help her overcome her depression. She told Takuto the only way for her to cope was to live as her sister. Takuto claimed that he had such power and she accepts, transforming her into a near-perfect copy of Kasumi by manipulating her cognition via a Persona. The real Kasumi was dead from the start, and the "Kasumi" that the protagonist encounters is merely a result of cognitive warping using Sumire as a vessel. Sumire enrolled into Shujin Academy as Kasumi and quickly managed to obtain a scholarship thanks to her sister's qualities. She is first seen on April 12th, trying to lend a seat for an old woman only for a man to occupy it. He then ignored her by pretending to sleep. The protagonist encourages her to speak up, but she decides not to cause a ruckus. When exiting the train, Kasumi thanks the protagonist for his attempt to help her. Later, they meet again at school. While Kamoshida does not appear to harass her, unlike other girls in his volleyball group, he attempted to discourage interaction between her and the protagonist. He told her the rumors about him throughout Shujin, which shocked Kasumi. On May 30th, Kasumi is rushing to go to the school to pick up her jersey for the field trip but an old man is constantly pestering her, asking for her number and saying he'll help her if she talks about it with him. The protagonist notices the commotion and helps her. She hides behind him and the old man leaves. Kasumi thanks the protagonist for saving her. On the field trip, she invites the protagonist to have lunch with her. Kasumi apologizes and admits that after Kamoshida told her about the protagonist's criminal record and the rumors about him, Kasumi was hesitant to approach him. However, after being helped and speaking to him again, Kasumi realizes that the rumors are false and believes the protagonist is a good person. On July 17th, after hanging out with Yusuke and Ryuji at the summer fair, the protagonist meets Kasumi near a construction site where she appears depressed. She was grieving for her twin sister whom she promised to go the gymnast internationals with. However, her sister was killed in the aforementioned car accident. On October 3rd, Kasumi is called by a teacher who told her that her scholarship may be revoked due to bad performance in the gymnastic internationals. The "bad performance" was merely a 3rd runner up position. Nevertheless, the teachers think that Kasumi must get first place to restore the school's reputation that got tainted by Kamoshida's case. They decide the threat of revoking her scolarship would motivate Kasumi to do better despite Takuto Maruki saying that it would only be putting undue pressure onto her. When she returns to the construction site, the protagonist comes across her and accidentally triggers the Metaverse Navigator. It accidentally causes Kasumi, the protagonist and Morgana to intrude into an unknown Palace resembling a fusion between a cognitive hospital and a futuristic paradise. She meets a cognitive copy of what appears to be her sister which was quickly crushed by a Shadow that transforms into Biyarky, which chastises her for not knowing pity. This causes her to awaken Cendrillon, who defeats the Biyarky and the trio escape. Morgana attempts to persuade her to join them. She rejects the offer. On October 17th, Kasumi invites the protagonist up to the roof of the school for lunch. She asks him about if he will continue being a phantom thief. She expresses concern that the protagonist may get into trouble due to rumors spreading about the Phantom Thieves being responsible for the headmaster's death. When the protagonist and Morgana affirms their choice to continue, Kasumi respects their wishes and offers her help, if they need it. On October 26th, Kasumi invites the protagonist to hang out with her during the Shujin school festival after the Phantom Thieves agree to Akechi's deal. She invites the protagonist to dance alongside her and even goes on stage herself to bust a move. On November 19th, Kasumi asks to help the protagonist. She does so during the escape from Niijima's Palace. She assists by helping him shake off a horde of Shadows overwhelming him. On November 25th, she came to visit the protagonist in Cafe Leblanc, and was relieved he survived the interrogation. She reveals that after hearing Morgana and the protagonist mentioning November 19th during their talk at the rooftop, Kasumi knew they were doing something, so she snuck into Niijima's Palace. She then asks to join the fight against Shido. She is rejected as Morgana believes that Kasumi does not know how dangerous Shido is. Morgana feels Kasumi should not be involved and she should do what she can do. Kasumi relents in exchange for the protagonist promising her that he will return safely. She celebrates Hatsumode alongside the protagonist at the party on January 1st. When meeting the protagonist, she sensed something was odd. While hanging out with the protagonist, her father called her back home to spend time with her family. Later, she calla the protagonist via phone as he was speaking with Akechi, informing him of the emergence of a palace. She then joins their investigation. Her Persona, Cendrillon, is now at level 75. Upon investigating the Palace, one of the monitors display the details of her sister's death, revealing her name to be "Sumire Yoshizawa." From this point on, she has headaches when trying to relive her memories. Going further will display one of Kasumi's victories where she would congratulate her sister as she promised to get the championships with her. The master of the Palace, Takuto, attempts to prevent the team from ruining his plan for salvation. He reveals that Kasumi was the sister who died in the accident, not Sumire, and how Sumire was changed. The shock makes Sumire revert back to her original personality. Her abilities as Kasumi cannot be removed. Sumire is then taken by Takuto as the party denied his salvation plan. When the protagonist and Akechi return to Takuto's Palace and reject his offer of a happy world, he awakens Sumire as Kasumi. Due to denial, she fights the protagonist one on one. After that, Takuto forcefully takes off her mask and drives her Persona berserk, forcing the duo to fight a berserk Cendrillon. This proved fruitless as Cendrillon is in severe denial and constantly absorbs the Biyarky near her. The duo were left outmatched until the other party members who broke free from Takuto's illusion returned and helped defeat it. Once this is done, he restores Sumire as Kasumi to give them a better chance at fighting him. She reappears in the real world at the next day as Sumire, distressed by the amalgamation of her memories. Sumire meets the protagonist once again and reveals that she agreed with Takuto because she could not cope with her sister's death. After eavesdropping on the party's conversation with Lavenza, Sumire is inspired by how they are determined to face their pain instead of running away. She resolves to face her sadness and overcome it as her own person. When she officially joins the party in Maruki's Palace, her codename is "Violet" and her name becomes "Yoshizawa Sumire." During her true awakening, Kasumi transforms into Cendrillon and was fused alongside it. Additionally, inside the Metaverse she takes the form of Kasumi. Takuto cannot remove Kasumi from Sumire and Kasumi is where all of Sumire's combat abilities reside. After Takuto's defeat and the collapse of his cognitive manipulation powers, if the protagonist maxed Sumire's Confidant during the third semester, she is seen asking her coach to get a temporary break so she can look for evidence to prove his innocence and get him out of juvenile hall. Her coach rejected her request and instead will assist her in finding information so that Sumire can still continue her training, telling her that the protagonist would want that. After Valentines' Day, she goes from Tokyo to Paris, but returns on White Day (March 14th). If the protagonist maxed her Confidant and has entered a romance route with her, he can date her. In the epilogue, she meets the protagonist at the train station and bids him farewell before he departs. Confidant Kasumi's Confidant can be established during the 5/30 field trip. The Confidant only has five ranks instead of ten. The protagonist is not given access to the arcana's ultimate Persona due to it being a false arcana. The protagonist can only hang out with Kasumi by responding to her SNS invitations; Her Confidant is not available in the overworld. Even if her Faith Confidant is "maxed," she can be invited for a hangout. Kasumi's Confidant will become "real" after Kasumi becomes Cendrillon and she is revealed to be Sumire. The portrait of her Confidant has became Sumire's portrait instead of Kasumi's, and she will be available in the overworld. Completing Sumire's Confidant will unlock the fusion of Maria and transmogrify Cendrillon into Vanadis. Afterwards, her overworld portrait will resemble Kasumi. Gallery Etymology Kasumi is often translated as "mist," but it also can be translated as "flowers" or "blossoms." Her surname of Yoshizawa does not have any direct meaning but was the same surname as , famous for being considered the creator of origami. The "Mist" might refer to Kasumi completely overshadowing her younger sister in terms of talent. "Sumire" also means violet flowers in Japanese, alluding that she has been overshadowing her younger sister completely. Sumire stands for violet flowers in Japanese. One of the flower languages of the violet flower is "honesty," which acts as an irony to her requesting Takuto to transform her into a copy of her deceased sister to evade the truth that she died trying to save her. Sumire might also be a homage to [[Baraki and Sumire|the heroine of Shin Megami Tensei: NINE of the same name]]. Trivia *Kasumi's bond with the protagonist is reminsicent to Tohru Adachi's bond with Yu Narukami. Both have an unusual Arcana with differing conditions, with Yu being able to bond with Adachi at different times of the day depending on the rank and Kasumi only possessing five ranks in her Confidant. Additionally, their bonds change at certain points, with Adachi's Social Link changing from Jester to Hunger after Yu confronts him alone in the TV World and Kasumi's Confidant revealing the remaining five ranks after Shido undergoes a change of heart. *Her codename is "Violet." Violet flowers are known as "Sumire" in Japanese. *Kasumi is similar to Rei, as both are actually deceased and had their desires fulfilled by a major antagonist with no clear malicious intent that fulfill this wish by creating illusions. They also fall into complete despair once the illusions break. However, while Rei is disembodied, Kasumi lives on her sister Sumire. *During her false awakening, when she tears off her mask, no blood gushes out. *Sumire does not need her glasses to see. *Sumire is one of the two playable characters to be fought in order to progress the game's story in Persona 5 Royal. The other is Goro Akechi. *Sumire's past is similar to Adachi's past, they were both jealous of something but each of them took a different answer. Sumire just wanted to kill herself because she wasn't as good as her older sister, while Adachi just wanted to see society suffer just like he did because he only did nothing but study all the time in school because of that they considered him talentless. *Sumire's past is similar to Labrys' past. They both felt guilty for their sisters' death (sister's in Sumire's case for only having one sibling). The only difference in the way how their sisters died. Kasumi chose to sacrifice her life to save Sumire, while Labrys was forced to kill her sisters. After that they both wanted to run away from reality in a similar yet different ways. Sumire went to see Takuto Maruki and he change her cognition making her think she was Kasumi making her think it was Sumire who died, while Labrys was given the chance to live like a human in the TV world as Yasogami High School student council president thanks to a Malevolent Entity to make her forget about her past including her name. Appearances in Other media *'' : Playable Character (Collaboration event) References Category:Persona 5 Royal Characters Category:Persona 5 Allies Category:Faith Arcana Category:Persona 5 Royal Bosses